dufour_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
These are the classes and subclasses available to characters (PCs and NPCs) in this D&D campaign. Barbarian A primal rage warrior. * Path of the Ancestral Guardian (XGE) - Call on the spirits of the past for support * Path of the Battlerager (SCAG) - Dwarven tradition based on spiked armour and close combat * Path of the Berserker (PHB) - Relies on the unrestrained fury of the rage * Path of the Storm Herald (XGE) - Channels the elements of nature while raging * Path of the Totem Warrior (PHB) - Granted power by a spirit animal * Path of the Zealot (XGE) - Inspired by devotion to a deity or power of destruction Bard Musical master of all trades. * College of Glamour (XGE) - Uses Fay magic to influence and manipulate * College of Lore (PHB) - Focused on knowledge and magic * College of Swords (XGE) - Weapon masters who can entertain or kill * College of Valour (PHB) - Focused on combat skills and abilities * College of Whispers (XGE) - Secretive spies and assassins Cleric Devoted priest who wields healing magic. * Arcana Domain (SCAG) - Understanding of magic * Death Domain (DMG) - The dead and undead * Forge Domain (XGE) - Creation and crafting * Grave Domain (XGE) - The natural order of death * Knowledge Domain (PHB) - Learning and understanding * Life Domain (PHB) - Vitality and healing * Light Domain (PHB) - Truth, beauty brightness and fire * Nature Domain (PHB) - Plants, animals and the outdoors * Protection Domain (UA22) - Defense and shielding of the weak * Tempest Domain (PHB) - Storms, sea and sky * Trickery Domain (PHB) - Deception, thievery and mischief * War Domain (PHB) - Violence, honour, destruction Druid Elemental nature priest and shapeshifter. * Circle of Dreams (XGE) - Tied to the Feywild, protection and travel * Circle of the Land (PHB) - Connected to a particular terrain * Circle of the Moon (PHB) - Particularly adept at shapeshifting * Circle of the Shepard (XGE) - Conjures spirits and beasts for assistance * Circle of Twilight (UA23) - Cleansing of undeath Fighter Martial combat expert. * Arcane Archer (XGE) - Unites magic and the bow * Banneret (SCAG) - Warlord and leader * Battle Master (PHB) - Master of weapons as an art form * Cavalier (XGE) - Highborn mounted warrior * Champion (PHB) - Perfection of physical power * Eldritch Knight (PHB) - Blends arcane magic with weapons * Samurai (XGE) - Focused mystical warrior * Sharpshooter (UA24) - Master of Ranged combat Monk Mystical martial artist. * Way of the Drunken Master (XGE) - Play the drunken fool to be unpredictable * Way of the Four Elements (PHB) - Harness the powers of earth, water, fire and air * Way of the Kensei (XGE) - Weapons are an artistic extension of the body * Way of the Long Death (SCAG) - Understanding death itself * Way of the Open Hand (PHB) - Masters of specialized martial combat * Way of the Shadow (PHB) - Stealth and subterfuge * Way of the Sun Soul (SCAG/XGE) - Unlock the light inside ourselves * Way of Tranquility (UA25) - Diplomacy, mercy, violence only as a last resort Mystic Powerful psychic, unlocking the power of the mind itself. * Order of the Avatar (UA33) - Enhances the abilities of others * Order of the Awakened (UA33) - Focused on pure intellect and mental power * Order of the Immortal (UA33) - Uses psionic energy to enhance the physical body * Order of the Nomad (UA33) - Psychic travellers in search of knowledge * Order of the Soul Knife (UA33) - Manifest a knife of pure psychic energy * Order of the Wu Jen (UA33) - Manipulates the natural elements Paladin Holy warrior priest bound by a sacred oath. * Oath of the Ancients (PHB) - Life and the natural world * Oath of Conquest (XGE) - Glory, order and victory * Oath of the Crown (SCAG) - Loyalty, civilization and the law * Oath of Devotion (PHB) - Justice, virtue and honour * Oath of Redemption (XGE) - Pacifism, benevolence and hope * Oath of Vengeance (PHB) - Punishment of sin * Oathbreaker (DMG) - Abandonment of their oath Ranger Outdoor warrior and wielder of nature magic (use only the Revised Ranger from Unearthed Arcana 18). * Beast Conclave (UA18) - Bonded to a magical animal companion * Hunter Conclave (UA18) - Skilled against the largest and most numerous foes * Slayer Conclave (UA35) - Specialized monster killer * Stalker Conclave (UA18) - Stealthy underground tracker Rogue Stealthy trickster and sneak. * Arcane Trickster (PHB) - Blends magic with thievery * Assassin (PHB) - Infiltrator and death dealer * Inquisitive (XGE) - Roots out secrets and lore * Mastermind (SCAG/XGE) - Influence, intrigue and manipulation * Scout (XGE) - Stealthy wilderness ambusher * Swashbuckler (SCAG/XGE) - Dashing, daring, artistic combat * Thief (PHB) - Specialist in stealing and information Sorcerer Spellcaster who wields innate magic from a mysterious origin. * Divine Soul (XGE) - Blessed or marked by a powerful divine being * Draconic Bloodline (PHB) - Magic comes from dragon ancestry * Hexborne (HB) - Descendant of someone who was cursed * Shadow Sorcerer (XGE) - Magic originates from the Shadowfell * Storm Sorcery (SCAG/XGE) - Tied to elemental air and weather * Wild Magic (PHB) - Chaotic magic from a mysterious or unknown origin Warlock Spellcaster gifted magic by a mystical patron. * The Archfey (PHB) - Powerful Fey being * The Celestial (XGE) - Angel, unicorn, or other holy being * The Fallen (HB) - A former servant of good, corrupted by darkness * The Fiend (PHB) - Demon lord or archdevil * The Great Old One (PHB) - Unknowable eldritch horror * The Hexblade (XGE) - Force of the Shadowfell * The Undying (SCAG) - An undead being of immense power Each Warlock also selects a Pact Boon, an extra gift from their patron. * Pact of the Blade - Bond a special weapon * Pact of the Chain - Gain a familiar * Pact of the Tome - Learn additional magic Wizard Scholarly mage who studies the nature of magic. * School of Abjuration (PHB) - Protection and banishment * School of Conjuration (PHB) - Summoning and teleportation * School of Divination (PHB) - Seeking information and truth * School of Enchantment (PHB) - Adding effects to people and things * School of Evocation (PHB) - Channeling elements and powerful energy * School of Illusion (PHB) - Deception and glamours * School of Necromancy (PHB) - The energies of life and death * School of Transmutation (PHB) - Changing the nature of things * Artificer (UA01) - Creating magical items * Bladesinging (SCAG) - Elven tradition merging magic and swordplay * Lore Mastery (UA30) - Understanding the nature of magic itself * Theurgy (UA34) - Wizard priest, follower of an arcane god * War Magic (XGE) - Trained specifically for magical combat Category:Game Mechanics